


Anything to Please

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if all the trolls /had/ completed their game WITHOUT ALL OF THEM DYING.<br/>And they had hit god tier?</p><p>Well, this is Karkat's part of the story.<br/>(If you want, I can explore other trolls as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gods

John looked at Dave nervously. The both of them were the two chosen boys. It was their job to please the gods.

To be specific, the God of Blood: Karkat.

He was freaky. John knew that much. He had seen the statues. They looked like demons, almost.

John and Dave had both been chosen as sacrifices. John had flipped out in his last moments, crying and begging for his dad to come back. Dave was calmer as they took the dagger to his chest.

John vowed that he would never forget what that moment was like. The world had been frozen, and he had seen his dad's ashamed face. He regretted agreeing to it. Even so, they had needed two boys. No one was stepping up. Except Dave's Bro, since Dave was a mutant anyway. When John turned his head, he saw Dave looking at his brother with a calm expression. His last act had been in defience to the man. He had ripped off the Strider's shades and smashed them into the ground, stomping on them. Then he had looked at the eyes of the man to find them closed, as if silently praying. Dave seemed about to punch him, but John pulled him back.

"Dave, cut it out! We have to go!"

"Fuck you! Fuck this asshole! He gave me up witho-"

"DAVE! We have to go!  _NOW!_ _"_

Dave had snapped out of his rage at that moment, regaining his composure. He had then joined John as they walked up the mountains. It was a long walk that left their feet sore, but they were unmarked. Once in the mountains, the gates that no man could bring to open swung away so the boys could enter. Inside was a fantastic hallway...and a rather upset looking god.

"You are the new arrivals?"

 Her long black hair reached her ankles as she stood up, walking over to the boys with bare feet. 

"I am the Maid. I partake in Death and Time. I'm sure you boys have heard of me."

She slowly circled the boys, causing John to send a hopeful glance to Dave. His friend's red eyes were cast ahead, though.

"Well, I guess Karkat will like this." She smiled a bit. "You boys might just save your country from the Blood Plague. If, that is, you can keep him pleased. Otherwise, I get to rip you apart." She grinned, revealing shark-like teeth. "It'll be fun."

John couldn't help but shiver. He dared not to speak, so he just took Dave's hand. Only when touching the pale boy's hand did he realizing his friend was shaking. Dave desperately clung to his hand, as if it was the only thing keeping him safe.

"Oh, how cute. Friends. I hope that keeps you both ready. You're not going to last long with Karkat."

She pushed them along, her feet barely touching the ground as she led them through large doors. "Welcome to your new home: the valley of the gods."


	2. Patrons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and John venture through the Valley of the Gods, and straight into the hold of the God of Blood.

The Valley of the Gods was a wide spanse of rolling hills and rivers. There were trees scattered around, and entrances to underground caverns. John felt himself questioning how so much fit inside one mountain, with the sky still being visible.

He also questioned the white creatures making their way along. There were dragons, miniature bulls with wings, centaurs, and many others. They were all white, too. How had they not wandered past the mountain into the world of mortals?

"John, it's amazing," Dave whispered. "All of this, only possible in this alternate world."

John took what Dave in. Alternate World. They were dead. So, of course they were in an alternate world. This was likely where anyone who died went. Then they got sent to the Maid, where she would do whatever she wanted. Meaning...

"My mom."

Dave blinked. "John, your mom already passed throug here years ago. She went with the Maid, like the elders say. They saw the image of the Maid at the ti-"

"I remember an Egbert," the Maid suddenly chimed up, her white eyes turning to the boys. "She was pretty. You have her eyes, John." She smiled. "As all those who die naturally or in war get, she was given the chance to ask a favor of your family's patron troll. Why do you think you're so lucky?"

"And my parents?" Dave questioned.

"Striders? I remember that couple. They asked your patron troll to help you see right in wrongful situations." She laughed a bit. "I really would have loved for me to be your patron instead of Terezi. I get to keep people from becoming sacrifices. That's why some family's have never become sacrifices. I honestly think you got the short end of the patron troll. Although...the Lalonde family isn't much better off."

John thought a moment. "The English family has never had sacrifices. Are you their patron?"

"That family of recluses? Yeah right. They have the God of Blood. No one dares to touch those who hold him as a patron."

"Like the Harleys?" Dave asked.

"Exactly!" The Maid giggled and jumped up and down. "You two are smart! I hope you last long enough! And if not...you can meet the people you never got to."

Dave sighed a bit. He knew he would get to meet his mom if he failed, but his dad was out of the question. His dad had done the unthinkable: spoken the name of the Maid.

"Oh, look! We're here!" she suddenly shouted. She pushed the boys through the large gates of a cave, not passing herself. "You go on ahead! KK kinda scares me when he's mad! Plus he doesn't like people around when he get sacrifices."

Before either boy could speak, they were swallowed by the darkness. It was unnatural and made John feel trapped. He felt like he was drowning. The darkness had a red-tint, as if it was blood. It made John choke slightly, and he grasped at Dave's hand desperately. Dave's already scarred hand gained a few scratch marks as John tried to shut out the red-dark. He tried speaking to him, calling to him for comfort, but all sound was replaced by the taste of blood. He gained the belief that he really was drowning in blood. Tears poured from his eyes and he became light-headed. Before he could say anything...he was unconscious.


	3. The God of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave finally meet the god they were meant to serve

John's eyes flashed open and he took in a deep breath. He looked around a bit, taking in his surroundings.

He was in a large cavern, being held by Dave. The cavern was filled with large glass flowers, looking like a dark red like the darkness John had just been in. It hit him what they were almost instantly: blood. They had been somehow frozen in this perfectly warm room...carved into the shape of flowers.

The cavern itself was mostly empty. The flowers were scattered everywhere, in a field, giving off a light glow that illuminated the path. And, at the end, a door.

"Dave...what happened?" he asked

"Oh, you're awake."

John nodded a bit. "Yeah. What happened?"

"You blacked out. Guess that fear of the dark you have never went away, huh?"

"I tasted blood."

"You bit your tongue. And lips. And anything you could. Then you just blacked out."

"Oh...and you carried me here?"

"Yeah. It was only about half an hour."

"Half an hour!?"

"I was training to be a warrior, remember? I carried you for three hours some days. This is nothing."

"Oh...yeah. I forgot about that."

Dave chuckled a bit, setting him down as they reached the door. "Some flowers he's got here, huh?"

"Yeah. They kinda freak me out. They're so dark, but they light up this whole room."

"Yeah. But it's better than the dark, isn't it?"

John nodded a bit, blushing a bit. "Yeah."

Dave pushed the doors open, looking down the hall a moment before pulling John behind him. His hand was shaking slightly, even with John's in it. John was surprised he wasn't shaking as well. He did not even notice himself shaking as he approached the large throne. The figure on the throne was shrouded behind translucent red material that only allowed his form to be seen. The horns on his head were the smallest of any of the gods, giving who he was away.

Karkat, God of Blood.

Dave was shaking violently at this point. He looked at John, worried. He mouthed a silent, "You okay?" and, in that moment, John realized that he had actually been shaking violently the entire time. Dave probably didn't realize his own shaking as John was ignorant of his.

"So, you're the two sacrifices?"

John's head snapped back to the hidden throne. The red curtains parted to reveal the god. His skin was a soft grey, looking as soft as a baby's might. His feet were bare, and he was wearing red robes. He clearly hated the outfit, but was wearing it anyway. John wanted to question it, but he knew that speaking up would send him straight back to the Maid.

"Names?" the god asked, snapping John out of his daze.

"Dave Strider. Child of Terezi, God of Mind."

"John Egbert. Child of Vriska, God of Luck and Light."

The god sighed. "A child of light? Really? They sacrificed one of those to a troll who lives in one of the darkest places? Jeez." He stood up, walking down to face John. "Are you okay? I know the trip can be dangerous for those accustomed to the light. Most of those with Vriska as their patron have a fear of the dark. You possess this fear, right?"

John nodded a bit. "Y-Yes, sir."

Karkat smiled sadly, gently pressing his lips to John's. The human boy went stiff, eyes wide. The god pulled away slightly after just a brief moment.

"My apologies. Had I known they were sending a child of light, I would have arranged lights."

"I-It was okay," John said. "D-Dave helped..."

Why did his voice sound so damn weak?

Karkat walked over to Dave. His lips gently pressed against the blonde's, but Dave actually kissed back a bit near the end. "Thank you. I guess have dual sacrifices this time was a good choice."

Dave nodded. "Yes sir."

John felt his mind whir a bit. Did Dave know what typically happened to sacrifices? It seems as if the Maid had tried to hint at it, but John had picked up no clues. John's dad had said that the gods feasted on the young souls, and that they would never be free to visit their ancestors with the Maid's assistance. But Dave seemed to think something else was up. Dave seemed almost...ready for more.

John tried to piece together what he knew. He felt a sickening feeling in his gut that said what they were supposed to do. But why two?

Thinking back, John realized that sacrifices, when chosen in pairs, would be complete opposites. They were typically a scholar and a warrior. One seemed weaker, the other strong.

John was just a simple villager, higher up in society and used to a more pampered lifestyle. He had too much water in him, according to priests. He lacked in physical strength, and had actually met Dave when the red-eyed boy had saved him from being robbed.

Dave was as low in society as could be. He was a strong warrior, but also a mutant. His eyes risked him being unable to join the army. In which case, he would have been better off dead anyway. While John had too much water, Dave contained too much fire. Too much passion, while John was too relaxed.

So, if the dark feeling in his gut was right, then the gods wanted one for when feeling submissive. Which was where Dave would come in.

And then they would need one for being dominant, which was where John was concerned.

Looking into the yellow and red eyes of the god before him, John started to wish he was still alive..and silently pray to his patron for luck and a light to guide him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PuppyLovesBunny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLovesBunny/pseuds/PuppyLovesBunny) gave the idea of the blood flowers. So, thanks to them! MY MOST LOYAL AND INTERACTIVE READER~! ^.^


	4. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave are given time to settle into their new rooms and take it as a chance to discuss what is going on

John looked at the room before him. It was bright. There were the gorgeous blood flowers in a pot, which Karkat had put their saying they would keep the room lit at night. The bed was a lovely blue, like John's eyes, and above him seemed to be various stars. Karkat had apparently known that the two sacrifices were of water and fire, so he had tried to set up the rooms in a way to best compliment their elements. Most people were balanced, and setting up rooms for elements was a task. John knew this from when his father would rearrange his room, having to keep it in a way the kept both their patron and the water element happy.

The tall windows allowed John to see another part of the valley. It was filled with crab-like creatures and centaurs galloping past. John found himself unable to rip his gaze from the creatures that roamed around. He wanted to learn about them all. They were foreign to him. They were both amazing and frightening. Some were monstrous, likely ably to reach the sky. Others were so small that they would fit into his palm. It was amazing.

"John? Earth to John."

John ripped his gaze from the creatures, turning instead to face Dave. His friend was in long white robes, held in place by a red cog-like emblem. His blonde hair was brushed and cleaned, and his skin was cleaned until pristine. John had never seen Dave without a layer of dirt between them. It looked good on him.

"How are you liking the new place?" Dave asked.

"It's nice. I like the view the most."

"You've always been obsessed with heights. It's amazing. They kinda freak me out."

"Only because you're afraid Terezi's lack of sight will effect your ability to see the edge."

"Hey! That's happened before! She does things on whim, so my family could go blind at any second. Why do you think my bro always wears shades?"

"Because they make him look cool."

"Well, yeah. But that's beyond the point."

They both laughed lightly. John walked over to his bed and plopped down, patting the spot next to him. Once Dave was on it, he nestled close like he had done so many times while they were alive. Being close to Dave helped his thoughts stay sorted out. Dave was filled with the warmth of fire and a stability in the unknown world.

"Dave, do you know what the purposes of sacrifices are?"

He felt rather than heard Dave let out a sigh. "With Terezi as my patron, her lack of sight gives me some. So...yeah."

"What is it? Why are we here?"

"To please the god of blood. Whatever he wants. He could eat us if he wanted. But he doesn't. He wants something else." Dave wrapped an arm around John protectively. "Don't worry, though. Typically he is more of the submissive type. You'll be safe." A gentle kiss was pressed to his head. "You'll be okay. I promise."

John turned so he was facing Dave, cuddling close to him. "Can you sleep in my room tonight? Like we did back when we were alive?"

"I don't think it'll hurt any. And if it does...we'll meet our moms sooner than we thought. I hear that those who are given to Calliope, like our moms were, are happy for all eternity. And Caliborn's deaths are reborn."

"Do you think my mom was sent to Caliborn?"

"Nah. She was a good woman from what I heard from my Bro. She would have gone to Calliope. Especially considering her final wish."

John smiled a bit, his eyes closing. "Yeah. I like that idea."

"And as sacrifices, we automatically go there. So we're okay. We'll meet up with her. I promise."


	5. Closed Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's claustrophobia and fear of the dark require a bit more help from Karkat than expected

John was being given a private tour by Karkat as Dave spent the day exercising. John wasn't one for strength, so Karkat offered to show him around. He certainly was enjoying the tour. Karkat was laughing beside him, his hand occasionally bumping into John's. As they entered the library, they were both laughing and feeling free. It didn't last long, sadly.

"Master Karkat, Eridan is coming to visit."

Karkat let out a sigh. "I wouldn't visit his realm, so he had to visit mine?"

"He's coming to the library, sir..."

"Shit!" Karkat grabbed John's hand, quickly pulling a hidden lever and pulling John into a hidden room. The servant closed the door for them.  John's eyes widened as they entered a small, closed-up hallway. There was no light.

"K-Karkat." His voice was high-pitched and sounded breathless.

Karkat's eyes widened. Hs grabbed John's hand. "It's okay. Don't worry." He cupped his cheek. We just have to follow this hallway. It'll lead us to light. We'll be okay."

John whimpered. "I-It's too...t-too small..."

Karkat couldn't help as his eyes softened. He picked John up, holding him close, though it required him to walk sideways. "I'll get you out of here. Just close your eyes. Be wherever you want to be."

John took a deep breath. He was back home. He was in the field, wheat waving over his head. He was free here. There was no darkness or closed spaces. It was all open, just for him. The clouds that wove around the sky, making pictures just for him, served as a comfort. It was as if they were his pillows. Almost as if he could grab one, fluff it, and put it under his head.

As John focused on his memory, he found himself being sat down. When he opened his eyes, he was in a large cavern illuminated by the blood flowers and a blue lake. The room was beautifully mixed with red and blues. He was set on a bed that was hidden among the stalagmites and stalagites, Karkat, sitting next to him. 

"Are you okay?"

"What is this place?"

Karkat smiled softly. "It's supposed to be a shelter. I thought it would be cool in case another god raged war on me. As long as it wasn't Feferi or Eridan, I mean."

"It's nice." John pulled his legs to his chest, the wheat gone from his vision for good.

Karkat hesitated. "I'm sorry I took you down here. I should have tried to jump out a window or som-"

John sighed. He hated hearing Karkat apologize. He had everything he wanted, giving him such a sweet aura. But at the same time, the rage from what he had endured bubbled underneath him. John wanted to see that rage. He felt like it was more Karkat than what he was seeing now. But how does one pull out the rage of a god? John really could only think of one answer.

He cut off Karkat's apology by pressing their lips together.

Instantly the troll melted, kissing back gently. He seemed to understand that John had never been kissed before. So, he guided him along. His tongue slowly worked its way into John's mouth, exploring it. John felt a moan escape and allowed himself to be pressed against the bed. He could see the pure rage trying to escape from Karkat as the troll broke the kiss and began working to kiss along his neck. He wanted the rage, though. He felt as if it was more natural. He didn't want Karkat hiding something from him.

Another moan slipped out as the god sucked at a spot that could just barely be covered by the robe. He then began removing John's robe. John's heart sped up as his entire form was revealed. Karkat remained calm, kissing every curve of John's body. If there was a muscle, he kissed it. He placed numerous kisses on John's chest. He wanted to scream out, his dick already hard. He wanted to pull out Karkat's rage. He had to see if this would work.

So, he pulled the pin holding Karkat's robe. It fell away, revealing a scarred and muscular grey body. He eagerly kissed at his neck, eliciting a small moan from the god. He felt something slick press to his ass and his breath caught. That was not a normal dick that was slowly working, part by part, into his ass.

"Relax. It's okay." Soft kisses along his muscles instantly calmed him down. "Just relax. Soon you'll be enjoying it."

By time the entire of the tentacle was inside him, John was already a moaning mess. The troll soon started to thrust, bringing out moan after moan. John's hands tangled into his hair, rubbing at his horns. This caused even the god to moan his pleasure. Soon they had a steady rhythm, John's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust deeper. The tentacle knew exactly where to go to get John to cum. It wasn't long befoure he was a moaning, panting mess, covered in both red and white material.

"You okay?" Karkat asked.

John nodded, breathless. He had wanted to pull out Karkat's rage, but just what he went through was amazing enough. He'd question him about it later.

Right now, all he wanted was cuddles.

Karkat seemed to sense that and pulled a blanket over them, holding John close. Before John could even say anything, Karkat's warm hands tracing over his back had put him to sleep. He dreamed of the wheat field and the flowers, but this time...

_This time he wasn't alone. Instead, Karkat was with him._


End file.
